1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the conversion of a wine bottle into a wine glass by the consumer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single serving wine bottles are known in the art. These are essentially smaller versions of standard 750 ml. wine bottles, and generally have a metal cap. Once purchased, the cap is removed and the contents are poured into a separate glass for consumption. In situations when a glass is not available, one could drink the wine directly from the bottle.
The instant invention overcomes this problem of requiring a separate glass to be employed with a single serving wine bottle by making the single serving wine bottle convertible into a wine glass. The instant invention is such that if all the wine is not consumed, a cap can be replaced on the bottle until it is so desired to be consumed. A wine bottle which converts easily into a wine glass would find utility in the airline industry, the alcoholic beverage industry, bars, hotels, clubs or anywhere wine is served. Such a device may also be employed with wine coolers or other alcoholic beverages. In addition, the novelty of a such a new and convertible device may be of interest to the bottling industry in general, where new ways to package beverages often increases their sales.
A wine bottle convertible to a wine glass permitting the consumption of the wine directly therefrom is provided. The wine bottle may be sized to house a single serving of wine. The convertible wine bottle comprises four main elements which are assembled and filled with wine in a bottling process. The wine bottle has basically four integrated components with ancillary structure. These four components are assembled and filled with wine at a bottling plant. Once bottled, the convertible wine bottle may be packaged in 4-, 6-, or 8-packs, as well as individually. The wine bottles would then be transported and sold. These four integrated components are manipulated by the consumer to transform the wine bottle into a wine glass with an appropriate portion of wine therein. Such a convertible bottle of wine would give users the pleasure of drinking their wine from a stemmed glass. Once completed, the structure may be reassembled and recycled.
The first element is the stem and base of the wine glass. The first element may be manufactured from plastic. The base includes a centrally disposed stem depending vertically therefrom. The base is designed to support the glass when the bottle is converted. The top portion of the stem may include a threaded socket or smooth socket. The base also is designed to be snap-fit or otherwise attached to the bottle prior to conversion to the wine glass.
The second element includes a generally cylindrical sidewall which has an interior side and an exterior side. The second element includes a centrally disposed parabolic portion which resides in the interior of the cylindrical sidewall. The interior cylinder sidewall includes threading to securely attach the second element to the third element. The parabolic portion forms a bowl on the exterior side and a displacement element on the interior side. The stem of the first element would reside within the bowl of the parabolic portion in the wine bottle configuration. The second element is manufactured from plastic or metal. It essentially forms a cap which is air and fluid tight with the third element forming a fluid reservoir which may be accessed through an aperture on the opposite side of the third element (the neck).
The third element has a generally cylindrical sidewall which also has an interior and an exterior side. The cylindrical sidewall tapers to a neck. Prior to tapering, on the exterior side of the cylindrical sidewall are threads. These threads securely engage with the second element""s interior sidewall threading. The neck is the portion of the bottle to which a cap will be affixed. Thus, the external portion of the neck is threaded and designed to receive a cap thereon. It is proposed that the third element be manufactured from glass, plastic or other material.
The combination of the second element and the third element forms the reservoir which will be filled with wine. The interior side of the parabolic portion of the second side forms a displacement area which alters the amount of fluid which may be placed in the reservoir (in comparison to a second element with no parabolic portion). This displacement area would also effect the amount of air present. Air tends to oxidize wine therefore it should be minimized. Wine has been bottled for years and the amount of air present in the bottling process has been established to maximize flavor and shelf-life.
The fourth element is a cap which is secured to the neck of the third element. The wine is delivered to the bottle (which is formed by the combination of the second and third element) through the aperture in the top of the neck. Once filled, the fourth element is secured thereto. The cap is designed to manufactured from metal or plastic and will seal the bottle to prevent air or fluid from passing either direction.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. These may include the use of sizes other than single serving wine bottles, use with other bottled alcoholic beverages where it is desirable to have such a convertible bottle, or other non-alcoholic beverages where it is desirable to have such a convertible bottle.
In this respect, before explaining the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a single serving wine bottle which may be converted into a wine glass.
It is another object of the invention to provide a wine bottle which may be convertible in to a wine glass.
It is another object of the invention to provide a wine bottle with a central wine reservoir, the wine reservoir including a bottom portion and an intermediate portion, the bottom portion screwed and sealed onto the intermediate portion.
It is another object of the invention to provide a wine bottle wherein the intermediate portion tapers to a neck, the neck designed to receive a cap thereon.
It is another object of the invention wherein the bottom portion includes a depression centrally disposed about a lip, the depression designed to receive the stem of the wineglass therein.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.